


A Sirens Lure

by NightDragon20



Series: Forgotten World [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mermaid/Siren, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Siren, Unknown Hyrule, Wind - Freeform, Wind lured by Siren, don't know what to put, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon20/pseuds/NightDragon20
Summary: When the nine heroes are thrown into an unknown period in Hyrules history, they set up camp on a secluded Beach. But while Wind was on first watch of the night he heard a song so peaceful and so calm. There couldn't be anything wrong with checking out where this music is coming from.
Series: Forgotten World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972750
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	A Sirens Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm rather new to this website so honestly I have no clue how really I'm meant to be posting this. Normally I would write my own stuff, and wouldn't really venture much into the realm of Fanfiction. But this idea came to mind so I just had to write it.  
> I've also never shared anything that I've wrote cause its kind of a scary thought of people calling it shit and what not. But hey may as well share it so that I can hopefully improve as a writer.  
> Just to warn everyone i'm not all that good at writing but i try my best. I hope you enjoy this weird story and if you have any advice I would be happy to hear it.  
> This story is just about how the group of Heroes were thrust into a world their all unfamiliar with and as they wander they come across a beach. When they are resting Wind takes first watch and is lured in by a strange noise coming from out of the cove.

It hadn't been long since they were dragged into the new world and the group couldn't figure out which Hyrule they were in. But they all came to a quick conclusion that this Hyrule must have been from some forgotten period in time between the events of either their time or Wilds. When they arrived they had made their way across the land, through dense forests and had not come across a signal sign of civilization, which was worrying to say the least. 

But amidst the worry they had managed to find solace in the fact that there seemed to be no monsters, leaving them only with the occasional deer or fox that scampered away in fear of the nine heroes. However what was more calming was a certain smell that began to fill the air as they wandered, a smell that Wind was far too familiar with. When they had stumbled out of the dense forest they were greeted by the sight of sand stretching in either direction all the way up towards the cliff faces which made the outcove. 

It was then that the group managed to find themselves relaxing as the sun set and when night came they had all gone to sleep leaving but one to remain on watch. Of course it was Wind who had decided to stay up that night, for it had been so long since he had been on a sandy shore, and now he was able to take it all in. He watched the lapping waves rush into the land, he could hear the wind howl as it blew in from the sea and through the tree line, and he could see the light of the moon shimmer across the black waters. 

As he sat there he could hear the fire still crackle away as it slowly began to burn away the last of the wood they had placed on the fire, leaving him with only the remnant of its warmth against his back. Though that would change once Twilight got back, as he had promised to come back with more firewood. 

But even as he thought about the others he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the sea. Its smell, the way it could calm him like nothing else could, and the eagerness to take a boat into those perilous waters to find what was out there. He so much wanted to go into the water, but he couldn't. He was too weak to try and swim, and he couldn't venture too far out into the bay as the water seemed to grow deeper very rapidly. They of course trusted him with swimming but they wouldn't allow him to go too far. He didn't blame them for worrying, after all he knew how weak his arms got when trying to swim, he had experienced it many times on his journey. 

But still he wanted to go. 

With his eyes focused on the sea and his ears trained on the waves, he almost didn't notice a strange sound coming from the right. He turned his head towards the cliff side in order to figure out where the noise was coming from but couldn't find it. He turned back away looking out at the sea, but it was still there. A low hum, playing through the air like music on the wind. Slowly his curiosity took hold and with one quick motion he stood up, picked up his sword and strapped it to his back.

He walked cautiously towards the sound, as if it was guiding him towards it. Each hum growing louder and louder as he got closer to the cliff side. That's when he noticed an entrance to some sort of cave, vines grew along the entrance, but along the vines he could see flowers of blue and red dotting the dark green. It was in the shape of a perfect circle, which led to one conclusion, someone had made this. A thought of going back to tell the others came to him, but something about the humming made him not want to tell them, it made him want to go alone as if this was his secret to have. 

Without a second thought he had stepped into the cave, the noise now unmistakable. It was a woman's voice, singing a song that sounded so familiar. Carefully he crept further into the cave, moving through the tunnels until he came out onto the other side of the cliff where another secluded beach lay. Rocks dotted the smooth white sand like scattered leaves, and the moon seemed to shine so brightly into the cove that he would have thought it was sunny. Like everything in that tranquil cove, the wind remained silent, the waves had calmed slowly rolling into the beach and the singing was loud and soft. It felt so peaceful, so calm. 

He turned his head towards the sound and found the source. Perched upon some rocks in the center of the water was a beautiful woman, her hair was long and brown, her vibrant blue eyes were like the ocean, her skin soft and seeming to glow in the moonlight. But what made her so different was that she didn't have any legs. He couldn't help but gasp in shock at the sight. It was a mermaid. 

He couldn't believe it, he was seeing an actual, real life mermaid. He had heard stories from the sailors on Windfall and heard the legends from his Grandma but he had always thought of them as just that. Legends. But here she was, a mermaid in all its glory. Her tail a vibrant green, with scales that seemed to shimmer like Rupees. She was still singing softly, swaying her tail through the water with each passing tone in her lullaby, until she stopped.

She turned towards him catching him off guard. With a startled cry he fell back onto the sand with a thud. She just smiled and laughed. Her tail swayed more as her amusement grew. “I didn't mean to startle you little one.” She said softly with a kind smile. 

Wind quickly pushed himself up and brushed off the sand, “I-it's alright.” He said nervously. “I should have said something rather than standing back like that. I must look like a creep now.” His eyes gazed back down to the sand. 

She laughed. “Don't worry, my songs seem to have a habit of attracting people.” Her smile grew at that. “Though what is a young boy like you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, with a sword.” She pointed towards it. 

He patted the sword on his back before feeling an overwhelming sense of pride. “I’m a Hero.” He stated. “And i'm traveling with some other heroes.” Strange, normally he wouldn't feel comfortable saying that to someone in another Hyrule, but for some reason it felt as if he could say anything. 

Soon her soft voice rang through his head. “Oh so you're a brave little hero.” she said. “I should have known given the fact that you have a sword like that, and seem very strong.”

Wind began to turn red in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head as if it would get rid of the nerves. “Tell me.” She started. “Young Hero, you must not get a lot of time to relax.” 

He shook his head. “No we don't, we’ve only just got to set up camp now, but in the morning we will be heading out to look for civilization.” 

She leaned forward and frowned. “That's no good.” The mermaid said. “That's no good at all, even heroes need time to rest, tell you what, why don’t we have a little bit of fun before you go home.”

He stood there for a moment considering what she was saying. “What do you mean?” 

“Why don’t we play a game to take your mind off all your troubles.” She had leaned forward as she was saying this, slowly reaching down and twirling her finger in the water. “All you have to do is come in the water.” The smile she had grew in size and her eyes seemed to glisten, but soon faded back into that usual calm demeanor. For a moment he felt unsettled but soon it seemed to just wash away like the tide. 

“I-i don't know.” He panicked not wanting to upset the mermaid. “I’m not very good at swimming.” 

She glided into the water, with grace that made him think of the goddesses, her tail vanasing beneath the shimmering blue as she came up to the shore line with a hand held out. “It's alright Little Hero.” she said. “Just take a hold of my hand and i will help you swim.” 

He steered into her deep blue eyes, and all he could feel was trust. It was as if she were a friend he had always known, someone he could rely on if he were to fail or be put down. But now here she was, someone willing to help him like all his other friends even though they had just met. With that he took off his sword and shirt, the chill of the wind biting at his bare skin, then he took off his boots and socks. With that he moved closer to the water, the cold waves began to lap over his feet, removing any worry he once had. 

Wind quickly moved close and took her hand, and to his surprise it was warm. The warmth quickly flowed through him as he stood there holding her hand. She simply tugged with a smile, guiding him into the water. She swam slowly, easing him deeper and deeper into the water until it rose over his knees, above his stomach and until he couldn't touch the ground on the tips of his toes. 

She moved him further out into the sea until they stopped. He was floating, it wasn't like he couldn't swim, but what was strange was the fact that he wasn't feeling tired from trying to stay afloat. “See, I told you not to worry.” She said. 

He turned back to see that he was further away from the beach, further away than what he had expected. But yet he didn't feel panicked, he actually felt at home. Like her, a smile dawned on his face as he floated there with his hand still holding onto hers. “Wow.” He said in shock. “Normally I couldn't get this far out into the sea back on my island.” 

“So you come from an Island.” She had moved closer to him, he could feel her tail swaying behind his legs as she got closer to whisper. “I should have expected as much from such a young hero. The look in your eye gives all the signs of a sailor.” 

He turned to look at her in shock. “You noticed!” he said. 

She giggled. “Why of course i did, the way you hold yourself to the way you dress gave me a clear idea of what you were.” She grabbed onto his other hand and spoke. “So do you like to sail the seas?” 

He nodded enthusiastically. “Of course.” He would have been bouncing in one spot if he wasn’t in the middle of the sea. “I have my own boat, well I used to have my own boat.” he corrected. 

“Now I just live on the same ship as Tetra and help her with manning the ship. We were looking for a New land to call Hyrule before I was sent to meet with other Heros from other ages.” 

She hummed in acknowledgment. “What a fascinating tale.” She said. “It sounds like you’ve had quite the adventure.” He could feel her pressing into him more. 

They floated there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. “So what's this game you wanted to play?” He asked.

The mermaid slowly began to let her grip loosen on his hands, the warmth slowly fading as she smiled and spoke. “It's simple game really.” She said. “Have you played a game such as, tag before.” 

“Y-yeah why?” An odd question for her to ask, of course he’s played tag before, what person hasn't. But how were they meant to play that in the water. 

“Well think of it as that.” She said, her hands had now fully let go and the warmth he once felt faded away, the cold of the water shot into him like an arrow. His body tumbled beneath the waves before he pushed himself up with a gasp, he took a few deep breaths trying to control the shock, but he noticed another issue. His arms, they were aching as if he had been swimming for ages. Which was true but she was making it go away, wasn't she?” 

He turned to look back to where she was, his eyes scanning the waters until he saw something sitting just above the dark waters. A cold chill ran through his body as he realised the mistake he had made. It was no longer a woman trying to be kind and helpful. It was something else. He could feel his heart pound against his chest, his breathing growing more erratic as he looked at her, she was not how she looked before. 

The thing had the usual smile the women had, except this time it was wider, reaching from ear to ear with sharp teeth visible within the dark line. Her eyes had descended into two black holes, and her hair was a black tangled mess, spreading out along the water. He wanted to move, to swim away and call out for help, but he couldn't. He was frozen there, his head falling beneath the waves giving him only seconds to pull himself up to take a breath. She steered at him and spoke once more, but her voice remained the same only this time there was something sinister within her laugh. 

“All you have to do is swim back to the shore before i catch you.” Carefully a skeletal hand rose from beneath the water and five long fingers unfolded like a petal for him to clearly see. “I will give you a five second head start, Five, four…” 

With that he swam as fast as he could. His arms crashing into the water, his legs kicking with such ferocity that he was sure that he would pop a joint. He was just grateful for the rush of adrenaline that flooded his system, as the pain he once felt was numb, like everything else. All he was left with now was the sound of water splashing, his heart pounding against his chest and his breath. 

He kept on going, watching as the beach got closer in sight. “Help!” he called out in fear. Even if he was soaked he could still feel the tears build up in his eyes. “Somebody!” 

He was about to call out again when he felt something around his legs. A scream was all that left his mouth before a wave of water washed over him. Everything was muffled as he was dragged below the waves. He looked down with wide eyes, even though the salt stung he couldn't resist looking at who caught him. 

There she was again, smiling at him, as her hands were latched around his legs. He tried to kick her away, flailing in a desperate attempt to fight. But all she did was laugh at his struggle. That's when she began to sing that song she sang back on the beach. The one that lured him into this trap. He wanted to cry, to scream but he couldn't. The air in his lungs was thinning, he couldn't hold his breath forever. 

He kicked and kicked until he could no longer fight. He just looked up to the light above, as it slowly began to fade as he was dragged deeper and deeper into the sea. Wind reached up with the last of his strength towards the light, “I'm sorry Aryl.” He said to himself. “I won't be coming home.” 

The world began to grow dark, not before he saw a ripple of water above, steel glistening in the shimmering rays of light, and a horrifying screech as everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> I know its left at a cliff hanger but i think yous can all guess who saved Wind at the end.  
> Or did he get saved?  
> Just kidding he's alive, probably just traumatised after encountering a siren.


End file.
